Large enterprise-class object-oriented applications (OOAs) may rely on out-of-process object caching solutions to provide high scalability and uninterrupted service in case an application server fails. Although usage of an out-of-process object caching solution may provide scalability and uninterrupted service, other problems may arise, such as response time and coherence of objects.